


Unfair

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Domestic Abuse, but it's brealy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for BCD!Rumbelle, set after they're already together: Belle has a nightmare about Rumple dying because of Milah's abuse/her own perceived inaction, Rumple comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> I am not saying that Behind Closed Doors will have a happy ending (nor am I denying it), but regardless of how the verse will play out, I just had to fill this prompt. I need some happy, comforting BCD in my life.
> 
> …But all I could come up with is this. Sorry.
> 
> BETA: MaddieBonanaFana

It was a good thing that Belle's nightmares were accompanied by a lot of tossing and turning, and haunted murmuring, or else Rumple wouldn't know about them. She wasn't very forthcoming about it, even as she jolted awake, panting for air and trying to leave the world of dreams behind. More often than not, she'd dismiss it as something silly, that she couldn't even remember, and he'd play along. Not only did he know a little too well that, sometimes, there was nothing comforting to be said, he still didn't like arguing with her, even on something so small.

But by the fourth time she sat up on the bed with tears in her eyes, he decided a cuddle wouldn't be enough.

“That seemed like a bad one,” he pressed, gently, using her own technique to deal with his night terrors – though, thankfully, those were finally starting to subside.

He had one arm around her, but she refused to lean on his shoulder. Instead, Belle wiped tears away with shaking hands, stubbornly. She insisted, “It's nothing. I can't even remember it.”

“You were saying her name,” he tried, which made her scoff, not because she was upset at him, but because any reference to Milah was met with her scorn. Belle deemed it to be the only appropriate reaction to that woman. He continued, “I'm just saying that, if anything is bothering you-”

“I'm being stupid,” she interrupted.

Despite the situation, Rumple smirked in the dark. “That coming from the one who's always telling me there is no shame in being scared, or asking for help.”

“That's different,” Belle said, automatically. “You are feeling better now, you shouldn't have to deal with my problems.”

“Is this how I sound, most of the time?”

“Rumple-”

“Because it must be very annoying to deal with that on a daily basis.”

“Very funny,” she said, but she finally leaned on his shoulder, allowing him to play with her hair. After a moment, she confessed, “I don't want to upset you.”

“You won't upset me,” he said, though he wasn't sure. He was feeling better nowadays, there was no denying it, but sometimes all it took was the wrong word to send him into a panic attack. Still, he didn't want her to have to suffer in silence because he might react to it. What if managing this relationship was finally becoming too much for her?

“It was nothing,” she whispered. “It's a silly thing. I was... watching it, as she hurt you.”

He stroked her hair, patiently. “And then what happened?”

“Nothing,” she sighed, nudging closer to his body. “I... did... nothing.”

“There was nothing to be done,” he said.

“There was _so much_ to be done. I just chose not to do it.”

Rumpe thought about it. Then, he said, “It seems unfair to me.”

“What does?”

“That _she_ is the one who did something wrong, and yet we're the ones feeling guilty. I don't think she loses sleep over that.”

“No,” Belle conceded. “I don't think she does.” She sighed. “I suppose we shouldn't either.”

In the dark, he smiled with a confidence that was still unfamiliar to him, but that was starting to feel more natural each passing day.

“We'll get there,” he said. “Eventually, we'll get there.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> BEHIND CLOSED DOORS VERSE ON AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/series/175148
> 
> BEHIND CLOSED DOORS VERSE ON TUMBLR: http://annievh.tumblr.com/tagged/behind-closed-doors/chrono
> 
> CURRENTLY ACCEPTING PROMPTS TO CELEBRATE 300 FOLLOWERS. RULES HERE: http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/139082511262/300-followers-mini-prompt-a-thon


End file.
